me gustas
by aresuri-cham
Summary: "¡¿Quien se cree ese idiota al hablar así de ella!," "¡Ese idiota !, ¡¿Por que le dijo eso!" "La quería más que una amiga y se lo haría saber..." lo se, pésimadpésima descripción, pero denle una oportunidad ;D


**Gomene, gomene gomene! Lo se lo se, lo prometí para un día después de que publicará el capi 6 de y por que no, pero se me atravesaron muchas cosas no lo pude avanzar mucho.**

**Pero almenas lo subí ¿No? XD.**

**Bueno bueno, ya mo los entretengo, a leer!.**

**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de tite kubo".**

**Para que la historia tome sentido:**

**-Diálogos-**

**~·~cambio de pensamientos~·~**

**Los cambios de escena los narrará el mismo personaje, por ejemplo: "**_**Cuando llegamos a..**_**."**

**Esta narrado por los personajes, que son: Toshiro y Karin.**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

**One Shot, capítulo único: Me gustas**

-¡Eso es trampa!, ¡Maldito árbitro comprado!-Exclamó enfadada, y no la culpaba ¡Ese tipo estaba comprado!, era ovio que tenía que sacar tarjeta roja pero no, ¡Tenia que Sacar tarjeta amarilla!.

-El gritarle a la televisión no hará que ese tipo te escuche-Dije divertido al ver la agresividad de la chica.

-¡Pero eso es trampa!, Si estuviera ahí le daría una buena lección a ese idiota...-Mascullo lo último por lo bajo con un puño al aire.

-Jajaja, quisiera ver eso-Dije burlándome de ella.

-Callate enano-Dijo buscando molestarme, sabe que odio que me llamen así y aún así lo hizo.

-Ya te dije que no soy enano, y por si no te has dado que cuenta, TU eres más pequeña que yo Ku-ro-sa-ki-Dije arrastrando las palabras y deletreando su apellido, se perfectamente que no le gusta que la llamen así ya que, según ella, era muy formal y no le gustaba ser tratada asi.

-¿Y eso que?, Sigues siendo un enano para mi y no me llames así-Exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres muy pelionera Karin-Dije después de dar un largo suspiro.

-Tu tienes la culpa por seguirme la corriente-Dijo ella concentrándose en el partido de nuevo.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que la conocí, al igual que desde me mudé, bueno, no me mudé, Matsumoto se fue a otra ciudad cuándo cumplí la mayoría de edad, y le dije que ya estaba harto de cambiar y cambiar de casa, asi que le dije que me quedaría a vivir ahi, fue un gran error por que no me la quite de encima durante las siguientes dos semanas, gracias a eso, y cada que puede,Karin me molesta recordandomelo "Al menos valía la pena" era lo que le contestaba cada que me decía lo mismo.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, Yuzu no estará hoy en casa y debo encargarme de la cena-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Estarás sola toda la noche?-Pregunté curioso, digo no era como si me preocupara que se quedara sola ni nada por el estilo. Ok ok, si me preocupaba ¿Y que?, era normal ¿No?, Quiero decir, ella es mi amiga es normal que me preocpreocupe ¿No?.

-No, un chico se quedará conmigo, Ichi-ni dijo que no le gustaba que me quedara sola así que llamó a alguien para que se quedara conmigo, la verdad no se de quien se trate, pero...-

-Espera, ¿Te quedaras tu sola con un sujeto que no conoces?-Pregunté interrumpiendola algo molesto.

De repente me sentí extraño, no se por que me había molestado eso de que un chico se quedara con ella toda la noche, bueno tal ves por que es mi amiga y se quedará sola con un completo extraño que sabrá dios que mañas tenga , a pero que le ponga un dedo encima y se las vería conmigo.

-Si, pero...-

-¿Y si te hace algo?, ¿Que tal si es un pervertido que quiera aprovecharse de ti?, mejor iré contigo y si hace algo ese sujeto yo...-

-Toshiro calmate, es un viejo amigo de Ichi-ni, no creo que me haga algo y en todo caso, yo se defenderme sola, no tienes por que preocuparte-Dijo tratando de tranquilizarme, pero que no podía hacerlo, ¿Como estaría tranquilo?... Espera un momento, ella dijo que no sabía com quien diablos se quedaría, entonces ¿Por que dijo que era un viejo amigo de Ichigo?.

-¿No habías dicho que no sabías con quien te quedarías?-Pregunté extrañado.

-¿Eh..?.. am... bueno si pero...-Dijo nerviosa.

-¿Me estas escondiendo algo Karin?-Dije cruzandome de brazos con el ceño fruncido esperando una respuesta convincente de la pelinegra que se encontraba frente a mi .

Soltó un suspiro y dijo.

-Esta bien, me atrapaste, lo que pasa es que Yuzu, el viejo e Ichi-ni se fueron de viaje y yo aproveché este momento para verme con un chico que me gusta en mi casa y ya no tarda en dar la hora para que llegue-Dijo logrando convencerme pero...

¡¿Que rayos fue eso?!, ¡¿Como que un chico iría a su casa a estas horas?!, digo, no es muy tarde pero empezaba a oscurecer y ese tipo apenas llegaría a verla, ¡¿Que diablos pasaba por su cabeza?!, y la pregunta del millón ¡¿Por que me molestaba tanto?!.

-¿E-Enserio?-Atine a decir sorprendido.

-No, pero no vengas a mi casa-Dijo guiñandome un ojo con la lengua de fuera y saliendo de la casa confundiendome aún más.

Para cuando reaccione ya se había metido a su casa.

-¿Que quiso decir con eso?-Dije para mi pensativo. No se pero debo asegurarme de lo que dijo primero.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~··~·~~··~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-¡Diablos!, Eso estuvo cerca-Exclamé cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

-Ah, Karin-chan, por fin llegas-Exclamó un chico llegando a mi lado.

-Si, tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que quiera venir a echar un vistazo-Dije agitadamente mientras lo jalaba en dirección a mi cuarto.

-Esta bien-Dijo el chico sonriente.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·

Debería ir a ver que pasa, no es posible que otro chico este ahora en su casa, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que se fue y aún sigo pensando en lo mismo. Debería ir a echar un vistazo a ver como esta, si, sólo quiero ver si todo está bien.

Salí de mi casa rápidamente y me dirigí a la de los Kurosaki, toqué la puerta y espere a que me contestarán, pero no escuche nada, volví a tocar pero nada. Esto comenzaba a fastidiarme así que grite su nombre para que me abriera, pero nada, nadie salía.

Cuando ya al fin me había dado por vencido escuché un ruido dentro de la casa así que me alarme ¡Si ese idiota, quien quiera que sea, le había puesto un dedo encima me las iba a pagar!. Así que entré como pude a la casa por una ventana que estaba entre abierta.

¿Como era posible que fueran tan descuidados dejando la ventana abierta?, una ves adentro escuche como si algo se hubiera caido en un cuarto y me asomé un poco por una orilla de la puerta y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que Karin ya me esperaba ahí.

-¡¿Que diablos haces aquí?!-Me gritó algo molesta, fue extraño por que se veía algo agitada y despeinada.

-Esque yo... ¿Que estabas haciendo tu?, ¿Por que estas tan despeinada?-Pregunté algo molesto, esto ya no me estaba gustando

-Amm... Eto... ¡Eso no importa!, ¡¿Tu que haces en mi casa?!, ¡Acosador!-Exclamó sonrojadada y más molesta, ¿Pero que rayos?, ¿Por que me dice acosador?.

-¡Yo no soy ningún acosador!, ¡Acosador es el tipo que se supone debe estar por aquí!-Exclamé molesto pasándola por un lado buscando a dicho acosador, pero ella trató de detenerm.

-¡Karin déjame pasar!-Exclamé ya harto de la situación empezando a forcejear.

-¡No!, ¡No puedes entrar a ese cuarto!-Exclamó tratando de alejarme del lugar.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-Dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas, ¡¿A caso ese era el tipo que se quedaría con Karin?!.

-¡Oye idiota, suelta a la chica!-Exclamó el hombre, mee, ¿Quien se creía ese idiota para darme órdenes?.

-¡No me hables así!, ¡Ni siquiera sé quien eres para darme órdenes!, ¿Y que haces aquí a estas horas con Karin?-Exclamé irritado soltando a Karin y llendo con ese tipo a hacerle frente.

-Puedo hablarte así por que estas en casa agena, y para que lo sepas yo estoy saliendo con ella-

¡¿Que?!... eso no era verdad, tenía que ser mentira, voltee a ver a Karin pero ella sólo desvió la mirada, ¡¿Por que nunca me lo había dicho?!, Así no me habría dado falsas esperanzas de... espera ¿Esperanzas?, ¿Cuáles esperanzas?...

¡Ay!, ¿ya para que me hago el loco?, es obvio que desde hacía un tiempo Karin llamaba mi atención, me di cuenta hace sólo unos días cuando unos idiotas se acercaron demasiado a ella y un ataque de celos me impulsó a hacer lo que hice en ese entonces.

Recuerdo que Karin me reprochó que había exagerado demasiado, que esos tipos, segun ella, sólo le pedían la hora y que si trataban algo pervertido con ella no se dejaría, ¿A caso es tan exagerado el mandarlos con una costilla rota, el cuello dislocado y provocar que casi cayeran en coma al hospital?, ¡Ja! Yo no lo creo.

Ok, ok, tal ves si exagere un poco ese día, pero al menos me di que de mis sentimientos hacia ella, algo extraño, pero a final de cuentas me dicuenta.

Pero volviendo a los hechos, estaba tan sorprendido que no me di cuenta de como había llegado a casa, me sentía mal, destrozado, frustrado y no podía decir que engañado por que ella no llevaba esa clase e relación conmigo, ahora sólosólo quería estar sólo , sin que nadie me molestara...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-¡¿Oye, porque diablos dijiste eso?!-Exclamé echando fuego por la boca.

-Era la única manera de que se fuera de aquí y que no descubriera todo esto-Dijo el chico frente a mi creador de mis problemas.

-Pero él creerá que es verdad-Dije aún más molesta caminando nerviosa de un lado a otro.

-Si, si ya entendí, lo siento-Dijo restandole importancia.

Después de todo lo que había echo para organizar esto, llega este idiota y dice algo como "estoy saliendo con ella" y me arruina todo, en primer lugar ¿Quien es él para decir tal locura?, jamás saldría con alguien como él, No, yo prefería a alguien como... alguien como... ¿Toshiro?...

Waa, me ruborizaba el sólo pensar en él y esque hasta hace poco pude descifrar mis sentimientos hacia él, era confuso y algo loco la manera n que me llamó la atención, pero esa era otra historia, ahora lo mas importante era sacarle esa idea de la cabeza, me refiero a esa idea errónea de que salgo con Hirako.

Es decir, ¿Como saldría con alguien mujeriego como él? Y más aparte que él sea...

-Bueno, mejor ve a arreglarte y yo terminó aquí con lo que falta, asegúrate de verte bella esta noche que no tendrás otra oportunidad como esta-Dijo interrumpiendo pensamientos mientras me empujaba hasta mi cuarto.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería pensar en nada, no quería hacer nada...

Era la primera vez que me sentía así, ¿Y que esperaba?, ella era la primera chica que llamaba mi atención, ¿Como no sentirme así? Quiero decir...

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ya que alguien llamaba a la puerta, no quería visitas ataque sólo lo ignore esperando a que se fueran, pasaron diez minutos y aún segúnan tocando, entonces escuche una voz, ¡Era el imbécil de hace rato!, ¿Ahí que diablos uería?, Ya tenía a la chica ¿No?, que me dejé en paz.

Seguí ignorando otros cinco minutos y me desespere, pues seguía tocando, enojado me dirigí a la puerta y abrí violentamente la puerta.

-¡¿Que quieres?!-Exclamé seriamente.

-Bueno, quería disculparme por el disgusto de hace un rato e invitarte a cenar con nosotros esta noche-Dijo el hombre. Si claro, ahorita mismo me cambio de ropa y me arreglo para ver como se besuquean. Eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento mientras él seguía hablando.

-Ok, etonces te arreglas y bienes en cinco minutos" ¿Va?-Preguntó el, pero yo seguia sumido en mis pensamientos.

-Si, si-Dije inconcientemente.

-Ok, entonces te esperamos-Dijo llendose.

-Aja si.. espera, ¿Que? -Genial, por andar pensando en otras cosas accedí ir a un lugar donde jamás querría estar.

No iré, definitivamente no iré así sea lo último que haga...

...

Ok, Toshiro cuenta hasta diez, Tranquilo uno... dos..tres...

¡Aaah!, ¿Como diablos había llegado a esto!, más bien ¡¿De donde rayos salió Matsumoto?!, que yo sepa se había ido a otra ciudad y que ya no la volvería a ver, pero parece que me equivoque.

-Entonces, ¿Por que estas aquí y por que me llevas a la casa de los Kurosaki?-Pregunté cabreado.

-Pues ya sabes que no siempre me dan días libres en el trabajo y quería visitar a los Kurosaki junto contigo-Dijo energéticamente.

Llegamos a la casa y todo estaba apagado "Extraño" fue lo que pensé en ese momento, ¿No se suponía que me habían invitado cenar?, entonces por que estaban las luces apagadas.

-Vamos-Dijo Matsumoto abriendo la puerta.

-Oye, ¿Esta bien que entremos así?-Pregunté curioso pero sin detenerla en lo que hacía, la verdad es que yo también quería entrar.

-Claro que si, Pero mejor entra tu primero-Me dijo dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Alse una ceja extrañado pero aún así lo hice, pero que sorpresa me lleve al ver como se prendian las luces y salía gente de cualquier parte mientras gritaban "¡Sorpesa"! Y ss abalanseaban hacia mi. El lugar estaba lleno de globos, repentinas y demás artículos e fiesta.

-¿Pero que ...?-Fue lo unico que alcance a decir antes de que Matsumoto me asfixiara con uno de sus abrazos que tanto odio.

-Ma-Matsumoto...-

-Ya sueltalo Rangiku-san-Dijo una voz muy conocida para mi y se veía que se divertía de mi desgracia yo fruncí el ceño aún me sentía afectado con todo eso de que ella salía con otro, aunque no puedo decir otro ya que conmigo no salía , no al menos como lo hacía con ese.

Yo sólo era su amigo.

-¿Te diviertes mucho no?-Dije agarrando aire y al girarme no podía creer lo que presenciaron mis ojos.

Era una chica muy hermosa, bueno al menos para mi, traía un vestido de vuelo muy sencillo pero no por eso feo, era de un color rojo carmín, este color hacia que resultarán sus hermosos ojos onix y le quedaba muy bien por esa mirada fiera suya que caracteriza. No iba maquillada, bueno tal ves levemente, pero ni se notaba, se veía natural, lo que puedo decir que resaltaba muy bien eran sus labios, no se si era yo, pero esa noche se veían tentadores.

¿Que?, no me juzguen, yo no tengo la culpa de que ella me ponga de esta manera.

-¿Que?, ¿Acaso me veo mal?-Preguntó nerviosa y algo sonrojada, se veía linda.

-No, Es solo que me sorprendiste-Dije volviendo a verla de los pies a la cabeza, Si ya se lo que estan pensando: "Toshiro el acosador" pues saben que...

¡Me vale!.

Ella sale con el idiota de allá ¿No?, si tanto la quiere que me diga algo ¿No?. Pero bueno, sólo por que Karin es mi amiga (por desgracia no es algo mas), no los molestare, es más, los ignirare.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Bien...

Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta lo que el idiota de Hirako le dijo a Toshiro. ¿Que estamos saliendo?, ¡Ja Ja Ja!... no me hagan reír, ¡Ja Ja Ja!...

¡Claro que no salimos!, ¡¿Como diablos saldría con alguien como él?!, además él sólo era mi...

-Karin, ya llegó tu "amigo", baja-Dijo el tipo que antes ya había mencionado.

Estaba completamente nerviosa, no sabía como reaccionaria con algo así, ya se que Toshiro es un anciano, antisocial y gruñón qu detesta las fiestas de este tipo y preprefiere estar en su casa encerrado todo el día disque leyendo o llenando informes de sabrá dios que y si, sera difícil, MUY difícil el saber como reccionaria, pero yo quería hacerlo y la intención es lo que cuenta ¿No?.

Total, cuando llegara se sabría.

Tenía ya tres semanas preparando la fiesta sorpresa de Toshiro, lo que pasa es que el día de su cumpleaños yo no estuve presente y según Rangiku-san Toshiro no la paso muy bien que digamos, así que eh me aquí.

Baje las escaleras y me oculte detrás del sillón junto con Hirako, depronto se escucharon voces al otro lado de la puerta mientras esta se abría, cada ves me sentía más y más nerviosa.

Se abrió la puerta y las luces se prendieron, fue entonces cuando todos salimos de nuestros escondites y gritamos "¡Sorpresa!", bueno, yo no me paré por que estaba que me moría de los nervios, no es que yo fuera nerviosa ni nada por el estilo, pero no se, él siempre lograba ponerme así.

Cuando al fin me arme de valor salí de mi escondite y mire divertida como era asfixiado por el enérgico abrazo de su tía, le pedí que lo soltara sin poder aguantar la risa. Una ves libre de ese asfixiante abrazo volteó a verme, supongo que me iba a decir algo pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios, supongoque al verme.

Yo creo que se sorprendió, hasta yo me sorprendí por el gran cambio que se veía en mi, ¿O será acaso que tengo algo mal?, ¿Me veo fea?, no supe que hacer, así que sonrojada a más no poder y más apenada que nunca me atreví a preguntar si me veía mal.

Wow, dijo que no, que me veía muy bien, hasta admitió que lo había sorprendido. Me puse más nerviosa cuando vi como me miraba de MoIsés a la cabeza, si me veíavedistinta y si se sorsorprendió, pero tampoco es ara qe me eseste "escaneado" de los pies a la cabeza toda la noche ¿No?.

-¡Que comience la pachanga!-Exclamó Matsumoto prendiendo el estéreo a todo lo que da y con un vaso con cerveza. ¿Quien rayos había traído eso?, yo dije que no trajeran bebidas alcohólicas y aún así lo hicieron. Mm.. bueno, ya que.

Voltee a donde se encontraba Toshiro pero ya no estaba, ¿Cuando se movió de ahí?, lo busque por todos lados para decirle algo muy importante, pero no lo podía ecotréencontrar, busque en la sala, la cocina, el baño, un queotro cuarto hasta el donde creí que hallaría pero ni ahi, cuando alfin me di por vencida decidí regresar a la fíesta. Yuzu me pidió que comprará hielo y así o hice, no tenía nada que acer asíasí que fui a la tiendas por lo que me mmandaba ihermana, por cierto ¿Donde e hbrá metido toshi?, no lo habíavisto en toda la noche y tampoco había visto a Hirako, ¿Se habrán ido juntos a hablar?.

Na, no creo, a Toshiro no le cae bien o al menos de eso pude darme cuenta esta tarde. Al doblar una esquina no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡Ey!, ¡¿Que demonios están haciendo?!-Gente a todo pulmón bienmientras corría asta ellos.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Una fiesta sorpresa.

Y vaya que me sorprendieron y me sorprendí aún más al saber quien la organizó.

Karin.

Me sorlrendio, por que ella sabe que no me gustan mucho estas cosas y se que a ella tambien le molestan un poco estas clase de cosas pero pues, ¿Que puedo hacer? Ni modo que el festejado se fuera de su fiesta.

La primera hora estuvo bien pero Matsumoto estaba poniendose algo pesada por el exceso de cerveza, así que decidí tomar un poco de aire, poco después vi a Karin buscando algo omejor dicho a alguien. De seguro era el idiota de en la tarde.

Me voltee y me iba a meter de nuevo a la fiesta pro alguien me detuvo, agh no puede ser.

Salimos de la casa y nos alejamos un poco, se podia sentir el ambiente pesado, me molestaba estar tan cerca del chico que salía con Karin, pero me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, la verdad no se por que accedi, talves habia tomado de mas, peeo eso no podia ser, yo aun estaba muy conciente de mis actos.

-Creo que deberias volver, Karin te estaba buscando-Dije algo irritado.

-¿A si? Jaja, pues que me busque un rato mas-Dijo burlonamente. ¿Creia que estaba bromeando?.

-Es encerio, te estaba buscando- Volví a decir más fastidiado.

-¿Ella te preguntó por mi?-Me dijo irónico.

-No, pero antes de venirnos la vi buscando algo ysupuse que te andaba buscando a ti-Explique a duras penas, pero que desatento era este tipo, si yo durefuera Karin ya lo hunhubiera dejado y hubiera buscar a alguien más atento como... no se...un chico de cabellos blancos y y de ojos color turqueza...¿Por que yo no?.

-Mientras ella no pregunte por mi no hay problema-Dijo con una gran sonrisa la cual yo queria borrar con un buen puño.

-Vaya manera de tratar a la chica con la que sales...-Dije arrastrando las palabras.

-See... y las citas que hemos tenido son de lo mejor, no salimos de su cuarto en todo el día-Dijo picaramente.

-¡¿Que?!, ¡¿A que te refieres con eso?!-Ok, ya no lo podía seguir escuchando.

¡¿Como se atrevía a divulgar algo así?!, además ¿Yo para que quiero saber que hacen o no?, estaba másceñoenojado que nunca y aún o paraba de hablar.

-¿Tu que crees?, es obvio de lo que estoy hablando y por cierto te la recomiendo, es muy buena en eso-Dijo cínicamente.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso ¡¿Como se atrevía hablar así de Karin?!, no aguantando más, me balancie contra él y le di la golpista de su vida, no le quedarían ganas de hablar así después. Y como era de esperarse me devolvió golpes.

No tardamos mucho en que los golpes fueran mas serios, hasta que alguien mos gritó

-¡Ey!, ¡¿Que demonios estan haciendo?!-Exclamó una voz femenina mientras intentaba separarnos. Era Karin.

-¡Ya dejen de pelear!-Exclamaba con preocupación en sus palabras.

-¡Ya basta!- Exclamó aún más fuerte poniéndose en medio de los dos.

-¡¿Que diablos les pasa?!, ¡¿Por que se tratan así si ni siquiera se conocen?!-Exclamó molesta, que digo molesta, eso le queda corto, furiosa.

-¡Es este idiota que esta hablando uh mal de ti!, ¡Yo sólo lo hacía enentrar en razón!, nobpuedo creer que salgas con un tipo como este-

¿Que?, era la verdad ¿No?.

-¡¿Que?!, ¿Que le has dicho idiota?-Exclamó algo nerviosa.

-No me dio tiempo a decirle nada, sólo le dije que eras muy buena en...-

-¡Callate!, como lo vuelva a decir, te rompo todo lo que se llama cara-Dije tomándonos loro el cuello de su camisa arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Vez!, ¡No me deja terminar!, Tu novio me está empezando a caer mal-Dijo haciendo ficheros.

Espera...

¿Novio?, ¿A que ae refería con eso?.

Lo mire extrañado y voltee a ver a Karin que estaba igual de pérdida que yo, volví a ver al idiota de cabellos rubios rebajando el agarre del cuello de su camisa.

-El no es mi novio-Dijo karin después de un rato.

-Mira niño, yo no soy lo que crees que soy de Karin ¿Si?, yo sólo soy su primo y estoy pasando las vacaciones con ella, Ichigo y los demás, y dije que nos la pasábamos en su cuarto todo el día y que aparte era buena, por que de verdad es muy buena jugando cartas, dime ¿Que creías que decía?-Dijo el mut desgraciado.

¿S-Su primo?, Uff... que alivio pero...El dijo que salian, ¿Porque?.

-Oye, ¿Entonces por que...?-

-Karin-chan te lo dira, ahora si me permites...-Dijo quitando mis manos que seguían en el cuello de su camisa.

-No se tarden mucho, una fiesta sin su alfitrion no es una buena fiesta-Dijo a lo lejos dejandome atonito junto con una Karin nerviosisima.

-Aamm... entonces... tu primo ¿No? -Parecía estúpido pero quería cerciorarme.

-Si, aveces el idiota de Hirako dice cosas sin sentido-Dijo sin voltear a verme.

-Aún así no me gustó como hablo de ti, lo dijo de una manera muy... amm.. extraña-Dije dudando, no podía decirle como lo dijo.

-No se que te dijo y no quiero saberlo, conociendolo me imagino que te dijo, pero sólo lo hace para molestar-Dijo acercándose a mi.

-No me digas que por lo que dijo se pelearon-Preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta mientras me tomaba de la barbilla y me jalar hacia ella, suposupongo que para ver algunos rasguños que me hizo el tipo, y no no estoy hablando de golpes, digo rasguños por que en verdad me rasguño.

Estába a muy poca distancia de su rostro, de pronto mis ojos se posaron en sus labios, no es que yo fuera un acosador o algo así, pero quería probarlos y ahora que sé que no sale con nadie quiero robarle un beso.

Ok ok, eso fue cursi pero me da igual, yo la quiero como algo más que una amiga y eso se lo haría saber asi que tome su muñeca izquierda, que era la de la mano que sostenia mi barbilla, ella por instinto cerro su mano formando un puño ligeramente apretado, la mire directamente a los ojos y la acerque más hacia mi acabando con la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros.

Ok, ahora si podía morir en paz, por fin después de no se cuanto tiempo la besaba y se sensentía muy bien. Al principio fue algo torpe pues en mi vida habia besado a alguieb y por lo visto ella tampoco, ppoco a poco el beso inexperto había quedado en el olvido ahora era más que perfecto. La tome de la cintura acercando su cuerpo más al mío y ella pasópasó sus brazos por detrás de mi nuca intensificando más el beso y al parecer ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, serían al Rederededor de unos cuatro o cinco minutos. cuando nos separamos, lo cual fue muy lento, le dije enseguida lo que sentía y que quería que fuéramos algo mas que amigos, ella aceptó gustosa, me sorprendió mucho cuando me dijo que a la persona a la que estaba buscando en la fiesta era a mi y que me busca precisamente para confesarse conmigo.

Eso me hizo muy feliz, ahora me sentía mucho mejor no se por que pero me do un impul por volver a besarla y así lo hice, ahora era mia y no la compartiré con nadie...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

**Hola!, aquí yo dejando otra hermosísima historia hitsuKarin ahora en one-Shot xD.**

**Espero les aya gustado y sino ps ahi pueden decirme que le falto y/o que le sobro a este one-shot. Es el primero que hago de este tipo de narracion por cierto asi que no sean muy duros conmigo TTwTT.**

**En fin, esto es un "gracias" por apoyarme tanto con mi fic de "Y por que no" Gracias! XD.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir me despido, bay bay ^0^/.**


End file.
